The (Mis)adventure of Tsuna's pheromone
by Nostacholy
Summary: "Congratulation, Dame-Tsuna. You have been recorded into Mafia history as the legendary beauty that caused the Inter-Mafia War, and also the most sought partner in Weremanity history." Run, Tsuna, run because a bunch of sexy dangerous guys were behind you, hungry to be your mate. Sex Pistol/AlphaOmega AU. AllTsuna. AlphaGuardian OmegaTsuna
1. The birth of a Phoenix

**I** **need to get this idea out of my head before I can continue Tears of a broken Sky.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn for it belongs to Amano Akira.**

**Warning: lots of boyxboy, M-preg and a tsuna's harem full of hot horny guys. You have been warned.**

**Enjoy the story. R&amp;R, plz!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The birth of a phoenix**

The weremanity world was divided into 3 classes: alpha, beta and omega. These groups corresponded with certain noticeable traits: alpha, the domineering and aggressive ones; beta, the non-aggressive but assertive, intelligent but less physically prominent, and finally and the submissive, sweet and loving omega. However, as the time progressed, alphas and betas slowly dominated the werepeople's population and the number of omegas dwindled until they were considered a miracle when one was born. Ironically, omegas were blessed with a trait that made them such a desirable existence: the ability to bear children with any gender. And thus, omegas were revered by many, as if they were gods descending from heaven.

Yet, within the rare, there still existed something rarer.

Tsunayoshi Sawada's birth was nothing short of a miracle; no, it was a miracle within a miracle.

He belonged to a prestigious line in the mafia world, the direct descendant of the legendary First Boss of Vongola Famiglia, Giotto, known as the last Werephoenix in the world before he passed away. Against general expectation, after he moved to Japan and changed his name to Ieyasu Sawada, the ex-Boss married with a Primate, and fathered a Primate child; and from that point on, the werepeople had never appeared in the Sawada line. That was until when one Nana Sawada gave birth to Tsunayoshi Sawada.

The boy wasn't supposed to be raised in the mafia as his father's wishes, but with Vongola slowly gaining more power and foes and the rival **Famiglias** beginning to target on the relatives of Vongola, Timoteo wasn't allowed to make any mistake. Therefore, after much consideration and persuasion, the leader had convinced Iemitsu Sawada to bring his wife and his unborn child into the Mafia, so that they would be placed under greater protection.

At first, Timoteo didn't have much special thought about Tsunayoshi's birth, aside from keeping him safe, but then, the old man immediately noticed the difference as soon as the child was comfortably placed in his arms.

Everyone who was present there had their eyes widened at the sudden rush of orange flame swirling around the Vongola Boss and the child from the feet to the head, and from the tip of the vortex, a phoenix-shaped flame rose up, circling around both of them and then dissipating into glitters.

To normal human, including Iemitsu, it was a spectacular display of Sky Flame harmony, proving the child's gifted talent of controlling Flame since young; however, to the Werepeople at there, it was an entirely different thing.

While there were Primates within Mafia, most Mafiosos, especially the powerful ones, were Werepeople, blessed with their species' traits to ensure their survival in the dark world. Timoteo, along with all Vongola Bosses, was no exception for he was a proud Werelion descending from the line of the Secondo. Being a Were, he was able to recognize if a newborn was a Were or not, and words could not describe his immense surprise when he realized that the recently-born child that he was holding in his arm was a wereperson like him.

While it was true that the reunion of a Wereperson and a Primate would almost always result in Primate children, a once-in-a-million chance could happen. A Werechild born from such reunion was called Returner to Ancestry, or Retrogade for short. Unlike the common categories, a Returner to Ancestry belonged to its own level of classification. The peculiar species was well-known to possess high fertility like the Primates did, but had the power and pheromone level of an Alpha, with potentials for supernatural powers even surpassing the Alpha, as well. They were truly the treasure of the weremanity.

Tsunayoshi, being born from a couple of Primates, was a Retrogade. On top of that, he was a rare Omega of an ultra rare species, coming from the direct line of Vongola. All of those factors combined would make Tsunayoshi into a fiercely-sought partner if words ever got out about him.

Timoteo gazed sadly into the innocent brown eyes of the baby who was still not aware of the world around him. Despite being born just a few minutes ago, the small fragile child already shouldered such a huge burden, and there was no doubt hardship would be his constant companion from now on.

"You are such a blessed child, but you will undoubtedly face many obstacles in your life from on, Tsunayoshi." The Vongola leader hummed as he gently rocked the drowsy child, "Sleep now, dear child and fear not. I'll do my best to protect you."

-o0o-

**Years later**

Tsuna heaved a sigh. It was not his fault, really. It was not his fault that every day, suitors from everywhere in the world lined up in front of his mansion, waiting to propose to him and letters and gifts were sent, piling up in the yard. It was not his fault that he was the frequent client in the mansion repair service, so frequent that the company remembered his telephone number and his birthday. It was CERTAINLY not his fault that he got a bunch of dominant, aggressive, possessive, hormone-driven, not to mention, psychotic and violent, Alphas for his Guardians…and another bunch of crazy suitors in his ever growing harem of different species and genders.

Maybe it was his fault he was born as an Omega, and a Retrogade, no less, but then it was not like he wished to be born like this. All he wanted was to find a mate, fall in love and enjoy a happy life with his beloved, but then what he got in the end was…

"Congratulation, Dame-Tsuna. Another war has erupted between Famiglias in South Italy, and guess who is the reason? Well, don't answer, it's a rhetoric question. Some good news, too, the Shimon Famiglia won the battle last night, and according to my information network, Loser-Enma is gonna come here and propose to you."

A daily report from his tutor lash torturer, Reborn, also known as the Greatest Hitman, or the Greatest Asshole in Tsuna's dictionary on the ongoing Inter-Mafia war, or, kindly quoted by Reborn, the "Mass Destruction left behind by Dame-Tsuna's pheromone". That sadist didn't bother to hide his pleasure in seeing Tsuna's horror-stricken face whenever he began the god damn annoying report every day.

And…

"Kufufufufu, Tsunayoshi is mine, so why don't you do me a favor and piss off, so that Tsunayoshi and I can have our wedding in peace."

"Shut up, pineapple herbivore, the omnivore is gonna marry me!"

**BOOM~~~ CRASH!**

"Don't you dare lay your filthy hand on Tenth! Nobody here is suitable for Tenth!" BOOM~~~

"Hahaha, so you mean that you are also not suitable for Tsuna, huh? But I think Tsuna likes me the most."

"I THINK I'M EXTREMELY THE ONE FOR SAWADA!"

"Where's my candy?"

A daily fight between his protective (read: psychotic) Guardians to determine who was the most suitable mate for Tsuna. It always happened and escalated quickly into a damaged mansion, to Tsuna's eternal dismay.

And…

"Master Tsunayoshi, this morning, there were four invitation letters to dinner and five mating offers sent to you, along with hundred of present boxes. Some senders have waited outside the whole night and asked to have an appointment with you."

Annoying Bachelors that seemed to equate "Leave me alone!" to "Please stalk me more!".

Oh, let's not forget…

"Reborn, I cannot eat my breakfast while sitting on your lap and please move your hand from my…", Tsuna couldn't prevent a blush spreading across his cheeks when he felt the older man's hand roaming his "private part".

"Your what? I wouldn't understand if you didn't say it more clearly, Dame-Tsuna~!", Reborn purred sexily into the brunette's ear and Tsuna involuntarily shuddered.

"Fuck you, Reborn!"

"I refer it the other way around, so care to become _**my**_ mate tonight, Tsunayoshi~!"

And the black-haired man turned Tsuna's head to face him directly and, without warning, proceeded to steal a kiss, deep, sloppy and filled with coffee aroma, before being forcefully dragged into the feud with his crazy Guardians. It took Tsuna 1 box of mint gums to finally get rid of the lingering espresso on his tongue.

Watching Guardians and Reborn fighting tooth and nails for his attention was somewhat endearing and amusing at the same time. Annoyed as he was with his friends' violent tendency, the young teen gradually found the familiar sound of arguing, weapons clashing, gun shots and explosion rather enjoyable, to the point he would miss them if he didn't hear them in one day. Unbeknown to him, a fond smile found its way to Tsuna's lips as he reminisced the days he and his friends had spent together.

Somehow, being here with everyone was better than being confined to a glamorous yet lonely cage years ago.

However, Tsuna's train of thought was cut off when he heard the sound of a huge explosion reverberate to his left.

"_Please just some normal damage. Please just some normal damage."_

To Tsuna's horror, the entire wall, no, a part of the mansion had so-not-mysteriously disappeared into thin air, revealing the yard below that was decorated with scorched marks, craters and destroyed trees. His Guardians seemed to have moved their target from Reborn to Tsuna's suitors that were waiting outside, and Reborn was nowhere to be seen- not that Tsuna wanted to know.

"Oh, for crying out loud, if this goes on, I might as well mate with the air!"

* * *

**Ehhhh...what did I just write?**

**So which animal should the KHR character be? I am thinking Reborn could be a dragon, and Xanxus could be a liger XD**

**Should I continue this terrible idea or not?**


	2. Lullaby of Loneliness

**Warning: a bit angsty ahead but it will get better later, I promise!**

**Enjoy the story. R&amp;R, plz!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lullaby of loneliness**

_Since time immemorial, the Werephoenix has been regarded the embodiment of music and dance due to their enchanting singing and exotic dancing that can steal your soul. Nevertheless, not everyone is bestowed upon the honor of hearing the __**mythical lullabies**__ sung by these creatures, for these songs are imbued with a mysterious magic that allows only certain individuals to be able to hear it. The Weres that was bestowed such gift will later have their fate strongly connected to that of the Phoenix; in other words, they are considered candidates to become the Phoenix's mate for eternity. _

_\- Unravel the Mysteries of Weremanity by Checkerface. Chapter 27: Werephoenix and the Myth_

-o0o-

Since his birth, Tsunayoshi Sawada had had everything in his hand. As a small child, the little brunette already owned a big collection of the most adorable onesies of different animals in this world; when he turned six, his interest in kimono was granted when his wardrobe was later filled with a variety of beautiful kimonos made from material of the highest quality. In his room, people could find a collection of stuffed animals that could make any child green in envy, a large king-size fluffy bed made from the softest material in the world, a plasma-screen TV along with a huge shelf full of CDs and DVDs, the most modern playstation and a huge bookshelf that contained almost every book of every categories that could be of interest to a child. Every day, a maid would come to his room and bring him the delicious meals prepared by professional chefs. In brief, Tsuna had had every luxurious thing that a child could ever dream of.

Yet, he still lacked one thing.

When he was a young boy, the small phoenix never questioned why there was only him in his room because he was contented with everything he had. However, as he grew up, he soon realized that there was something missing.

It all happened at the age of 6, when he was reading a book about a group of children setting out to find a treasure chest. The story immediately drew Tsuna in due to the color illustrations and interesting plot, so the small boy spent a whole morning reading the book. That group of children overcame many obstacles on their trips and eventually arrived at the destination rumored to hold the secret treasure but guarded by a dragon. With their cooperation and quick-thinking, they managed to pass the dragon and found the treasure chest, yet, to the disappointment of the children and Tsuna, nothing was in there. The story ended with the group realizing that the real treasure was their friendship all along, and giving each other a tight embrace of friendship.

The small brunette couldn't help but smile at the warm ending; it made him feel all giddy inside. At the final page, a line was written to summarize the overall meaning of the story: "Friendship is a true treasure that has always been by your side all along. All you have to do is to look around and you shall see it."

No sooner had Tsuna finished reading that sentence than he looked up from his book to take a look around, in hope of finding a friend to have a beautiful friendship like those children in the book.

However, Tsuna found none.

That was when Tsuna realized how big and quiet his beautiful room was.

As days went by, Tsuna began to feel lonelier and lonelier. The once gorgeous walls now became so high and sturdy; the beautiful collections he had amassed throughout six years now was just inanimate cold objects that was no longer fun; the beautiful room had somehow turned into a prison.

To be protected, fed and cared for, but it was nothing more than a glorified cage, beautiful, finely crafted in gold and jewels, but Tsuna was not free.

There were people visiting his room: a nanny always arrived to take care of his needs; from time to time, his Grandpa would visit him, staying for lunch and dinner, and sometimes, tucking him to bed; once in a while, a couple of man and woman claimed to be his parents would come and stay for a while, supposedly to have some "family bonding time" before disappearing for a long time, and his Grandpa's Guardians who took turns to come to tutor him. However, it couldn't alleviate the loneliness in his heart. Call him greedy but Tsuna needed something more than that, something that would last forever and never leave him alone.

One could certainly bottle his feelings inside, but eventually there would be a day that the dam preventing the flow from escaping would be broken, setting free all the restrained from its confinement.

And when that faithful day came, Tsuna's overflowing tears burst out, rolling down his fair face and turning into beautiful orange pearls upon touching the floor.

Also on that faithful day, the young Phoenix first sung his mythical lullaby.

"_Lu li la la lu li la la la, lu li la la lu li la la la"_

-o0o-

"Hey trash, do you hear it?"

Squalo turned his head around, his ears trying to pick up any sound his Boss was referring to, but failed.

"Huh, hear what?"

Xanxus scowled at his subordinate's answer, "Are you deaf, Shark-Trash? Someone is singing around here."

"Go have your ears checked, Stupid Boss. My ears can't pick up any damn singing that you're talking about."

"Useless trash."

Xanxus threw his wine bottle at the white-haired man, earning him a dead glare and a yelling session.

"_That's weird. Someone is definitely singing, but how come Shark-Trash didn't hear it? And how can the singing arrive at this sound-proof room?"_

Questions began to fill Xanxus's head before the teen decided to give up and just listened to the mysterious melody.

"_When I was young_

_I never needed anyone_

_Because I have everything_

_But those days were long gone"_

It was the most beautiful singing voice that Xanxus had ever heard, albeit a tad high-pitched. There was something pure, ethereal and heavenly about that voice that Xanxus couldn't help but feel drawn to it.

"_I am alone_

_With nobody to hold_

_Just four big walls surround me_

_A lonely world I've always known"_

The lyric was sad, but the singing made it even more heart-wrenching. Xanxus could feel his core resonating along with the song's sentiment.

"_I'm all alone_

_Don't want to be alone anymore_

_I'm all alone_

_Don't want to be alone anymore_

_Lu li la la lu li la la la, lu li la la lu li la la la"_

"VOOOOI, what the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you crying?"

Squalo's voice snapped Xanxus out of his trance, and it was then that he found out that he had been crying without him knowing it.

It was that moment that the black-haired teen felt compelled to find the owner of that mysterious voice, because somehow- not that Xanxus ever admitted- he felt that he and that person were strongly connected to one another.

Of course, Xanxus didn't forget to throw another tequila bottle at annoying shark for letting him know that he was crying.

-o0o-

At the moment, Xanxus was standing behind the pillar, waiting for the maid to leave the mysterious room that he had discovered during his secret investigation. After the day he first heard the singing, he had been conducting a private investigation and found out many interesting things. It seemed that he was the only one that was able to hear the lullaby (he was not sure about this because the people he had asked so far were his subordinates, his father and his brothers); the singing seemed to originate from the innermost part of the Vongola- imagine his surprise when he chanced upon a secret passage in a castle that he thought to be too familiar with; the reason behind his father's occasional disappearance was that he came to visit this mysterious room once in a while.

A few sneaky visits to the maid's room and Xanxus was able to obtain a copy of the key to the room. Although he had the option of blowing up the door to gain access to the place, Xanxus opted to keep his knowing a secret. Who knew, maybe he would find something that could be used as potential blackmail against his old man.

Once the maid had left the room, Xanxus slowly walked out of his hiding spot and approached the beautiful large doors. Many thought ran through his mind as he thought about what his father could possibly hide behind these doors, not letting even his sons know it. Could it be his secret treasure… or a secret lover?

Well, if that were true, then it would make a perfect scandal to his seemingly always perfect father, Xanxus smirked.

Inserting the key into the lock, Xanxus spun the object inside the hole, a click indicating the door having been unlocked. The teenager pushed the doors open, his heart pounding fast against his ribcage, nervous of what was gonna next.

His vision was blinded for a second before his eyes adjusted to the light. And for the next seconds, Xanxus had had his breath taken away by the sight in front of him.

Before him, sitting on the floor, clad in beautiful kimono was the most beautiful boy with the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen in his life.

At that moment, unknown to him, a seed to an everlasting bond had been sowed, waiting for the day when it came into full bloom.

_**TBC**_

* * *

**And the bromance of X27 also began from there XD.**

**Woa, this is totally beyond my expectation as I thought people wouldn't like the AlphaOmega AU.**

**Well, as for the animals, so far i have decided that Xanxus will be a liger XD, but I still haven't decided what animal Reborn and Guardians should be. Oh, let's not forget other characters too. What about the Varia, Milifiore, Acrobaleno and Shimon?**

**Well, time for me to go update Tears of the Broken Sky. **

**Til next time**


	3. Bang bang bang

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn for it belongs to Amano Akira.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bang Bang Bang**

Tsuna was really surprised when the door was suddenly slammed open loudly, unlike the gentle creaking sound when the maid or his grandpa made their entrance. Standing in front him, majestically and intimidatingly, was an unknown man with jet black hair, really intense scary red eyes and a so suffocating dark aura that until now, Tsuna was really grateful that his pants were still dry at that moment. Upon closer look, the little brunette noticed that the soul essence of this man resembled to that of a lion that he had seen in the animal books; however, the conclusion didn't seem right to him. He was still missing something, Tsuna beckoned.

When the lion man- Tsuna mentally dubbed him- turned his harsh gaze on him, Tsuna couldn't help but flinch and let out his signature shriek "Hieee", which earned him a raised eyebrow from the stranger.

Back to Xanxus, after recovering from his initial reverie, the black-haired teen directed his glare at the young child, causing the brat to shriek, and assessed the boy from head to toes. Fluffy brown hair that defied all laws of physics ever existed- was that even possible; round chubby face that made Xanxus just wanna pinch those cheeks- what the fuck had he just thought; pale skin that seemed to glow under the light and large brown doe eyes brimming with so much innocence that Xanxus felt like he had been purified- had he fucking lost his damn mind. The little trash was wearing a light orange kimono, a pair of yellow stripe pants –was it called _hakama_ – and a sleeveless jacket with exaggerated shoulders embroidered with intricate patterns of phoenix and flowers. Call him weird but at that moment, to Xanxus, the little brat was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen in his life. How would it feel to have the little trash in his arms and ravish those delectable cheeks of his?

.

.

.

Okay, he seriously had some mental problems right now.

In an attempt to escape his not-right-in-the-head moment, he banged his forehead to the nearby wall repeatedly, causing blood to spurt out and making the mini trash shriek annoyingly cutely again.

However, Xanxus didn't expect the brat to stand up and approach him.

"Erm… Mister Lion, I think you should stop hitting your head, or else, it would hurt a lot. Here, you can use my handkerchief to wipe your blood"

The mini trash spoke shyly- for some reasons- blushing, and presented a handkerchief that had a small orange tuna fish sewn on it with his small adorable hands, his head tilting cutely to the left, plump lips closed as his eyes peeked up from his bang to face see him. Oh gosh, how could a being so adorable? Make him wanna hug him, kiss him, eat…

.

.

.

**BANG BANG BANG**

Soon after that, the room was filled with sound of a psycho's forehead being hit repeatedly to the wall harmonizing with horrified scream of a brunette in distress.

-o0o-

Let's forward past the awkward shojo-ish moment of two boys, one child and one teenager, trying to know each other through quality body contact and gentle name asking.

Well, if body contact means Tsuna trying to treat Xanxus's wound as carefully as possible- the boy was really clumsy and ended up pouring a half bottle of alcohol to the teen's forehead- and Xanxus roughly grabbing the other's waist just because he couldn't handle a little pain- let's give him credit for gritting his teeth and not screaming like a girl, then yes it was really quality.

The name asking consisted of Xanxus screaming "Fucking trash, tell me you name now or I'll shoot brain out", Tsuna's dramatic shrieking his name and spit flying everywhere, though the gentle status remained kinda dubious.

"What's your name, Mister Lion?", Tsuna asked meekly while fiddling with his fingers- Xanxus found the gestures adorable and he already gave up on trying to stop such unmanly opinion.

Xanxus narrowed his eyes at the innocent brown orbs twinkling with poorly hidden excitement; really, one minute, this trash was shaking like a leaf and screaming that annoyingly cute "Hiee" of his; another minute, he was smiling happily as if he hadn't been scared a minute ago.

Whatever!

"Xanxus Vongola" was his short and sweet- let's not forget rude- answer.

Tsuna tilted his head cutely to the left, hand rubbing his chin, lips puckering slightly and Xanxus felt like something terrible was gonna happen soon.

"Chanchus Bongure…"

.

.

.

**SPURT**

Xanxus was having a major nosebleed, to Tsuna's horror.

"_Oh shit, what the fuck is happening to me? This trash is __**adorable**__ as fuck"_. Xanxus was holding his nose to prevent an influx of blood rushing out of his system. Shit, this was so wrong, so fucking wrong, so morally wrong, so legally wrong. He, a teenager who was years older and made out of pure manliness, was having a nosebleed over a brat that just pronounced his name wrongly. He was supposed to be shooting this pathetic- but cute, his traitorous mind supplied- trash for daring misspelling his name, or slapping that stupid-but kissable, fuck his damn mind- face for daring making such a cute expression.

Xanxus decided that he must have had too much tequila and whisky, hit his head against the wall too hard or, simply, overstayed his welcome in this suffocating manliness-killing room.

With that, he stood up quickly, ready to leave the room with an intense purpose of preserving what little left of his sanity- not that he was having much of that before he entered this damn room- before a small hand shot out and grabbed his trousers.

"Chanchus, are you leaving?", the brat asked, an unsuitable sorrowful shadow cast upon his face and Xanxus had to avert his eyes quickly, an unfamiliar feeling of guilt threatening to overtake him. Xanxus hated it- this detestable feeling of weakness, yet, the thought of leaving this brat alone in this room stirred up some sense of sadness inside him.

"You will come back right?"

Xanxus wanted to say no, but seeing the hopeful glint in the glazed eyes flashing with sadness that was inappropriate of his age, the teen couldn't bring himself to say what he wanted.

"Fine, I'll return… only if you behave yourself."

And smile immediately bloomed on his face, the moody cloud washed away instantly and replaced by glow of happiness, the background behind him full of flowers on meadow and bunnies and teddy bears dancing. The brat _fucking_ sparkled. Really, was he some kind of vampire in a rabbit skin?

"Thanks, Chanchus. I'll be a good boy.", Tsuna-great, Xanxus started to refer the trash as Tsuna- tackled and wrapped his arms around his legs, nuzzling his face affectionately into them.

Xanxus felt kinda jealous of his legs.

He also decided Shark-Trash was gonna be beaten to bloody pulp later.

-o0o-

Visits to Tsuna's room had become something of a casual habit to Xanxus, and the more he spent time with Tsuna, the more he felt attached to the boy. Sometimes the thought of him being a pedophile crossed his mind, but he quickly flushed that idea down to the black hole of his (dirty?) mind.

Another strange thing was that he didn't mind being called Chanchus by Tsuna. It was kinda…horribly adorable and disgustingly endearing. His mind had really gone wrong somewhere during the time he was with Tsuna.

He also found himself complying to the little brunette's whimsical and embarrassing-as-fuck demands, such as playing family (he was papa, Tsuna was mama, and teddy bears was their fucking children), planning tea party (he had to imagine there was some-damn tea in the plastic cup of abominable pink color), watching some really childish yet meaningful cartoons (yeah, like that Lion King movie- that trash was deep as fuck)… And before he knew it, he was wrapped around Tsuna's little finger- or pheromone, Xanxus had a tiny inkling of the reason.

However, all secrets were meant to be discovered, and Xanxus's knowledge of Tsuna's existence at Vongola mansion was not an exception.

Eventually, that day came and Xanxus cursed that day with his entire being.

_**TBC**_

* * *

**My friend told me that this is a shitty story, and to my horror, I think he might be right.**


	4. Cherry Blossoms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn for it belongs to Amano Akira.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Cherry blossoms **

It was a usual afternoon when Tsuna was practicing playing the song Sakura Sakura on his _koto_ to Xanxus, who had always been attentively listening to it since the boy started playing the instrument. It was only a month before Tsuna was able to play complex pieces impeccably, as if he had studied it for ages. Not long after that, the little brunette began to sing along while playing the song, filling the glamorous room with the most beautiful sound that ever graced the Earth, to Xanxus' opinion.

_Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,__  
__In fields and villages__  
__As far as you can see.__  
__Is it a mist, or clouds?__  
__Fragrant in the morning sun__  
__Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,__  
__Flowers in full bloom._

_Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,__  
__Across the spring sky,__  
__As far as you can see.__  
__Is it a mist, or clouds?__  
__Fragrant in the air__  
__Come now, come now,__  
__Let's look, at last!_

After that, Tsuna decided to hold his routine tea party, and instead of doing it the traditional way, the boy said they should have a tea party while playing family in order to reinforce their intimate bond, which sounded so wrong in many ways coming from a seven year old child. Death glare and yelling thrown this way; cute pout and kicked puppy eyes thrown that way, Xanxus ended up on Tsuna's bed, with a tea cup in his hand while tossing an intense but futile glare at Tsuna, who had bunnies and teddy bears dancing around him. The older teen heaved a sigh, knowing it was useless to refuse Tsuna's wish. This boy was gonna be his death someday, Xanxus mused.

The only saving grace of this disastrous party was that there was at least some tea in his cup.

Not long after that, both were immersed in their usual act of "a family".

"Chanchus darling, have you seen Natsu anywhere?", Tsuna looked around, searching for Natsu.

"Here, trashy Honey."

And Xanxus threw a stuffed lion cub at Tsuna, who clumsily caught it and pouted angrily at the older teen.

"That was very terrible, Chanchus darling. What if I hadn't managed to catch him? Natsu could have got hurt, you know. It's high time you became a responsible to your son, Chanchus!"

Ah, the usual scolding session the Xanxus received when he threw their "son", the stuffed lion that Tsuna affectionately named Natsu. Well, at least it was not Simba. He grew totally fed up with the Lion King movie by their 10th time watching it.

"And stop using curse word. It would be bad if Natsu ever heard it."

"Yeah yeah yeah" was Xanxus's standard reply in this situation.

"Also, stop drinking wine. It's not good for your health."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"Be serious, Chanchus. I'm very serious now."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

Xanxus made a loud yawn, effectively earning him two adorable inflated cheeks from Tsuna and during his loud yawn, he failed to notice the door opening and someone entering the room.

"Chanchus, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"Oh hi, Grandpa."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"Good afternoon, Tsuna… and Xanxus."

"Yeah yeah…"

That was when Xanxus realized that Tsuna was talking to someone else, not him, and that _someone_ was someone he would rather not see him present in this room.

"_Oh shit"_

Xanxus turned around and came to face with the familiar figure of his father, an unfamiliar sense of panic rising in his chest. The old man didn't show any particular emotion, aside from his ever composed looks, on his face, but Xanxus could more or less figure out what was going on inside that head of his.

The old man was obviously not pleased about Xanxus' knowledge of Tsuna's existence in the castle, judging from the length his old man went through to hide the brunette.

"_Nothing worse than a father's annoying nagging"_ was what Xanxus thought before returning his attention to Tsuna, who was happy to see more people in his room.

Xanxus was not scared of his father, not a bit; he was the Varia leader, goddamn it. However, listening to the old man's ever boring, exhausting and snooze-inducing rant was a fucking waste of time; he should spend that precious time drinking tequila, eating some high-quality beefsteak or maybe beating Shark-Trash.

Oh wait, this whole fiasco could potentially threaten his precious tequila's stock. He better watched out for the old man or he could end up deprived of his favorite drink for a month. Hell hath no fury of a Xanxus deprived of wine for just a day.

However, it soon turned out his tequila would be the last of his concern. And to say that afternoon tea party was a complete disaster was the most severe understatement he has ever made in his fucking life.

"Chanchus, mind you eating manner; you look like a barbarian. You're sitting in front of Grandpa, you know", Tsuna slightly scolded the black-haired teen while pouring tea for Timoteo.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Tsuna. It's way past noon so I'm sure Chanchus must be very hungry", Timoteo accepted the tea cup politely, twinkling of amusement not leaving his eyes.

If looks could kill, then Timoteo would have been a pile of ash now. With his glare fixated on his father, Xanxus chomped down his biscuits and grinded his teeth harshly as if he was chewing a piece of meat. If that little brat hadn't been here, he would have already made his old man into his shooting target. Ever since that old geezer joined them in their little tea party, he had been indirectly making fun of Xanxus, particularly Tsuna's mispronunciation of his name and scolding for his behavior.

What was worse, at the end of the party, his father made an outrageous suggestion that Tsuna and he should take a picture together to "reserve good memories". And then Tsuna just had to go and have another outrageous idea that they should make it more memorable by wearing animal ears.

Everything went so fast that the teen lost his comprehension of the situation, and by the time he yelled "What the fuck", Tsuna had become a kitty and a couple of bunny ears had just magically sprouted from his head.

And without any warning, Timoteo proceeded to take a photo, not forgetting to show Xanxus a very mean smile the held promises of real pain in Xanxus's ass later.

True to Xanxus's prediction, Timoteo never let Xanxus forget that incident

The old geezer blew it up, printed it out and put it on his working desk, completed with gaudy pink-heart frame. Every time Xanxus glared at his father, the old man just smiled knowingly while pointing at the picture and mouthing "Chanchus". Xanxus would be damned if his old man ever let his Varia squad know of this!

Damn that conniving old geezer and his blackmail material!

-o0o-

When Xanxus entered Tsuna's room that day, the little brunette clearly felt something wrong with the older teen. The same scowl was ever on his face, but it held a more severe undertone. The other's aura was fierce as always, but on the inside, Tsuna could sense something akin to shock, disappointment, disillusion, sorrow and, on top of all, immense rage, which immediately set the little phoenix on edge. It was true that wrath had always been a part of Xanxus' soul essence, but to feel it burning so fiercely without any restraint, preparing to burst out any moment, Tsuna couldn't help but worry about the other.

At the moment, Xanxus was angry, livid, infuriated and, above all, betrayed. Who wouldn't be after discovering his true heritage from Timoteo's diary, finding out he was not his biological son, and Timoteo had no intention to include him in the candidate list for the position of the next Vongola Boss because he had no Vongola blood? Then, what was point of telling him he was his son all these years and encouraging him to grow stronger? Did the old man just adopt him out of pity? Could it be he wanted to take advantage of his power and mould him into a perfect Vongola dog for the use of the next Boss? Just thinking about this made Xanxus' blood boil with immense vengeance.

Xanxus wouldn't have any of this. He was the user of the notoriously destructive Flame of Wrath and the prideful leader of Varia squad. There was no way he would tolerate being treated like that!

He was gonna to show the old man what he was truly capable of! And he was gonna pay a huge price for betraying him like that!

Xanxus was so deep in his thought of revenge that he didn't realize that his feet had unconsciously led him to Tsuna's room. Only when Tsuna gently tugged his finger did he snap out of his trance and see that he had arrived at Tsuna's room without an awareness of his surroundings.

"Chanchus, are you okay?", Tsuna asked shyly, worry obviously laced in his tone.

Looking into Tsuna's innocent eyes filled with concern for him, Xanxus could somehow feel his anger subside a bit and his chest less constricted than before. The dark teen was still wondering how he had managed to get to this room, but part of him somewhat understood the reason behind his sub-conscious movement.

He wanted to see Tsuna. To hear Tsuna say "It will be okay" and see the boy trying his best to comfort him with a hug despite the difference in their size.

Back to Tsuna, under Xanxus' intense stare, the boy shuffled his feet, chewed his lips nervously and cast his face down, trying to hide his slowly reddening cheeks. Both of his hands were behind his back, and it was obvious from the boy's body gesture that the brunette was trying to say something to Xanxus but just too embarrassed to talk it out loud.

Plucking up his courage, Tsuna looked up and locked his determined eyes with the black-haired teen while trying not to stutter.

"Chanchus, I don't know what made you so upset but cheer up. I…uhm…I made something for you. I know it's still early but happy birthday Xanxus."

To Xanxus' surprise, Tsuna showed him some peculiar accessory consisting of many feathers of red and green and a raccoon tail (he thought) and gestured him to kneel down. Xanxus did what he was told and knelt down to the boy's size. Then, Tsuna began to adorn to the teen's hair with those accessories. Once he was done, the boy led Xanxus to the mirror attached to his wardrobe in order to show him how he looked with Tsuna's present.

"Sorry, Chanchus. I know, it looks crappy, but this is the best I can give you. I thought you would look great with these feathers… you know… something that would make you cooler… not that you're not cool now, but I was thinking that some hair accessories would make you even cooler…or what's the word…ah..more badass. But well, in the end, it just ended up so horrible… Arghh, on second thought, just give it back. I'll make some…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the brunette found his small body engulfed in a tight embrace of a bigger body.

"Thank you Tsunayoshi. It is the best gift I have ever received."

Upon hearing that, Tsuna couldn't prevent a blush from creeping to his cheeks, so he tightened his hold around the other's body and buried his head into the other's firm muscular chest while Xanxus buried his face in the mop of brown fluffy hair, inhaling the ever sweet calming strawberry mixed with mint scent.

"I promise, Tsuna. On your next birthday, I'm gonna take you out of this room and show you the world. I'll show you the cherry blossom in Japan that you've always wanted to see. Just wait for me, Tsuna"

And both of them continued to stay in that position for a while, basking the orange light from the window signifying the coming end of the day.

-o0o-

The entire Vongola was in an uproar.

The Varia, led by Xanxus, had made a coup-d'état, managed to break through the security and reached Vongola Nono.

Just when he thought success was in his hand, the old man surprised Xanxus with a trick up his sleeves, which ultimately led to the rebellion's failure and Xanxus' demise. The Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition, a technique created by Vongola Primo, flared up and the black-haired Varia Boss soon found himself slowly devoured by a layer of thick ice.

The last thing that flashed in Xanxus's mind before he was completely enclosed in the ice was Tsuna's happy smile when hearing his promise about showing him the outside world.

"_I'm sorry, Tsuna."_

And everything turned completely black.

-o0o-

_SNAP_

One of the strings of the _koto _Tsuna was playing snapped, pricking his finger and causing it to bleed. The brunette quickly brought the finger to his mouth to suck the wound. An ominous feeling suddenly pervaded his heart as if telling him something terrible had happened.

Tsuna has tried to shake the bad premonition off his head for the rest of the day to no avail. What was worse, his intuition was telling him that something must have befallen on his black-haired friend; however, Tsuna tried his best to remain optimistic until his birthday.

Tsuna had utmost faith in Xanxus' promise.

When that day had arrived, Tsuna dressed himself in his best kimono and patiently waited for his friend to open the door and take him outside.

Yet, no sight of Xanxus' til the end of the day.

One day turned into a week and before Tsuna realized it, two months had passed, but Xanxus hadn't visited once.

Today, Tsuna diligently practiced his _koto_ like always. The song Sakura Sakura reverberated the room and harmonized with the howling sound of the blizzard outside. Beautiful as it might be, the sound held an implying note of sorrow and loneliness.

After all, tears of the phoenix were falling again after a long time of happiness.

-o0o-

Tsuna felt something warm gently caressing his cheek and wetness spread along with the touch. He slowly opened his eyes, his blurry vision gradually revealing outline of a man, and once Tsuna had regained his consciousness, the young boss realized that it was Xanxus that was touching his cheek and he had somehow been crying in his sleep.

"What have you been dreaming, Tsuna?", Xanxus asked worriedly, his finger making a lazy trace on Tsuna's cheek.

However, the brunette didn't look in the Varia Boss' eyes, but instead opted to direct his gaze at an empty space. "I just dreamed about when we first met, about the time we spent together… and when you didn't come to visit for a very long time."

At hearing that, Xanxus' eyes widened a bit in surprise before narrowing down in mutual sorrow. Even after hearing that Tsuna was no longer angry at him for not keeping his promise and even understood his reason, Xanxus still felt guilty of his action back then, which had no doubt caused the younger one pain and suffering.

To Tsuna's surprise, Xanxus gathered him into an embrace.

"Ah, Xanxus!"

"Don't say anything, Tsunayoshi. Just… just let me hug you for a bit."

At that, Tsuna immediately understood that the older man was trying to comfort him. Xanxus had never been good with words, let alone comforting someone; therefore, he did the only thing that he could do and used to do when Tsuna was sad in the past: hug him.

As for Tsuna, after having subjected to many stalking and molesting attempts, he had grown kinda adverse to physical contacts, unless necessary. But for now…

"_I'll make an exception to you this time, Chanchus."_

The two of them stayed like that for exactly a minute before Gokudera arrived at the room and saw the scene. The silver-haired man let out a scream, took out a remote control that had only one button and pressed it hard. And a mechanic voice resounded the entire castle.

"**Emegency Alert. Emergency Alert. Vongola Decimo is being molested in his office. I repeat again, Vongola Decimo is being molested in his office." **

Quick as lightning, legion of Tsuna's stalkers and self-proclaimed lovers, led by Reborn and Tsuna's Guardians, made their drama queen entrance in less than 5 seconds, literally blowing up the door- Tsuna internally mourned for the 2-century-old door- and flashing their respective weapon at the so-called molester.

Tsuna could only silently watched as Xanxus and his rivals destroyed his office in less than five minutes, before they decided to move on to a new arena, and by new arena, he meant other part of the Vongola castle.

Outside, spring had come to Italy. Tsuna dreamily let his thought wander back to his home country and his hometown Namimori and the cherry blossoms in full bloom.

"Ah, spring. I guess I should start practicing _Sakura Sakura_ for the upcoming spring festival."

**BOOM!**

"… right after I have finished stopping those buffoons from wrecking my castle."

_TBC_

* * *

**First, thank you so much for encouraging me to continue this story and saying that this is not a shitty fic. However, i must also that, my friend is an avid fic reader and also a writer. He wrote many popular fic in other fandom, and his writing skill is amazing. Therefore, if he said it was shitty, I think it must be his honest comment and he also meant no ill-intent. He is my good friend, after all.**

**But still, I'm continuing this story. Who knows, maybe my writing skills will improve. **


	5. A peaceful weekend

**There are cameo of other characters from other series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn for it belongs to Amano Akira.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A peaceful weekend**

Tsuna was indulging himself in a super rare weekend off, free from nightmarish stacks of paperwork, his psychos of Guardians and hordes of stalkerish not-right-in-the-brain suitors, all thanks to Reborn, the Greatest Assho…he meant, the Greatest Hitman. Fishy as the generous offer might smell, the young Vongola Boss wasted no time to accept the offer and hurriedly finished the horrendous rest of paperwork- his hands were totally after having signed so much paper. However, at least, he managed to secure himself two days off with no paperwork to sign, no suitors to run away from, no Guardians to beat some sense into their thick heads, and, greatest of all, no fucking annoying sadistic Reborn.

That was why he was now in the humble cozy household of the Nagisas, enjoying his cup of jasmine tea and the host's marvelous apple pie. The couple had asked him to come over to their house for quite some time, but he hadn't got round to visiting them. Therefore he decided to spend this once-in-a-lifetime offer to be free on visiting the Nagisa, whose house was conveniently far away from the Vongola Mansion and off his stalkers' radar.

Tsuna inhaled the sweet aroma of the tea and pie through his nose and lat out a contented sigh. Ahhh, this was what he called heaven!

"Is the tea to your liking, Tsuna-san? Would you like some milk or dream to go with it?", Shinji put the tray of cookie- oh, it looked so delicious, he was so gonna ask for some when he went home- and asked the Vongola Boss kindly.

"Oh it's all right. I like it bland better", Tsuna waved it off and felt the tea aroma tempting him to take another sip.

Shinji nodded smilingly and turned to tend to his new-born son. The boy was born two months ago but he has already fully transformed into his human shape-an amazing feat considering that it usually took werebabies up to a year to completely assume their human form. Those that achieved that feat were said to grow up to be strong and powerful not just at physique but also pheromone level. Tsuna, an extremely rare case that was able to be born with full human physical features, was a perfect testimony to that statement.

"What do you name him?", Tsuna asked.

"Yoshinobu, Yoshinobu Nagisa. Kaworu named it. He said the name was inspired by yours, Tsuna-san. After all, if it were not for you, we wouldn't be able to be together right now", Shinji answered fondly, his baby son giggling as if agreeing with his mother's words.

Tsuna felt his cheeks heating up on hearing that, which earned him a chuckle from the other.

"Don't say that", the brunette averted his eyes in embarrassment, "It was all because of your love for each other that helped you triumph through the hardship. I was just providing some help to make the process happen faster…"

As Tsuna droned on and on about how he didn't help much, he failed to notice someone entering the kitchen and sneaking behind him.

"Don't forget Kaworu took off immediately when …"

"Hello, Tsuna-san."

"**HIEEEEEE"**

Tsuna quickly turned around, ready to fight back, and find, to his relief and annoyance, that the person behind him was none other than Kaworu Nagisa, the patriarch of the Nagisa family. The silver-haired guy laughed teasingly as Tsuna playfully returned the favor by hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that. What would happen if my self-defense instinct kicked in automatically before I realized it was you?", the brunette scolded, the feeling of shock lingering on his mind.

"Sorry sorry, I just couldn't help myself. Anyway, I'm glad that you finally came to visit us. So have you met the latest addition to our family?". Kaworu said and approached his mate, who was gently cradling their son to sleep.

Ignoring there was another person in the room, the silver-haired man bent down and planted a loving kiss on the other's lips which eventually escalated into a full-blown making-out session, full of smooch and tongue. The shameless couple continued to ignore the increasingly uncomfortable brunette, who tried his best to avert his eyes from the scene and block the obscene sounds from his ears to no avail. Fortunately for the baby, his mother had covered his eyes. Damn lucky baby!

"You two! Stop it! I'm still here, you know!", unable to stand the uncomfortably erotic atmosphere, the young Vongola Boss yelled, effectively preventing the couple from going further.

Kaworu pulled away from the kiss, looking every bit smugly satisfied while Shinji had the decency to look embarrassed.

Despite his initial discomfort with the couple, the brunette still felt happy for the small family. They truly deserved to be happy together after all they had been through.

Kaworu Nagisa and Shinji Ikari were what you could call a couple made in heaven. They were always lovie dovie, spouting embarrassing cheesy lines, so mushy that Tsuna thought he was gonna get both diarrhea and diabetes anytime soon. From what Shinji told him, they first met when they were 10 years old and instantly took a liking to each other. Since then, they had been inseparable, going to the same school, taking the same piano class and spending almost their entire life together. It wasn't a surprise that at age 15, Kaworu confessed his feeling to Shinji, which was returned by the boy, and those two had dated since then.

However, problems arose when their families found out their romantic affair and desire to mate each other. Shinji was an Omega of the Japanese Wolf- a species on verge of extinction while Kaworu was a proud Alpha of the Pegasus- the mythological winged horse race whose population was roughly 100. Neither side wanted to yield their children to the other; they didn't want a marriage that resulted in children not of their race.

The next part was pretty much like Romeo and Juliet, minus the straight love and suicidal death, but there was still plenty of gory actions with Kaworu penetrating the security made of Gorillas (well, he grew wings and flew over them, but details were details) and ramming himself to the Shinji' room's door, only to get zapped by electric fence… multiple times before Tsuna found and turned off the switch (apparently, when hormone and adrenaline got to their brains, most Alpha's intelligence dropped to that of a rock).

The reunion was touching…almost if it weren't for the fact that Tsuna was treated to a full-blown making-out session with lots of moaning, groping, shirt-ripping. Tsuna intervened before it got too hot.

After that, the lovely couple eloped to Italy (with Tsuna's help) and built their love nest there.

Looking at the loving duo, Tsuna couldn't help but feel envious of the mutual love and the bond they shared.

In the world of Werepeople, there was an enduring legend about an everlasting bond that bound the fate and hearts of the mated couple with each other, like the fable red string or soulmates story of the Primate counterpart. According to the legend, two people were destined for each other since birth; against the others' expectation and any hurdles, their hearts would always be for their other half and fate would lead them back to each other eventually.

Along with the society development and the dwindling numbers of Were population, the legend of soul bond was gradually replaced by the notions of survival of their race and free love, and thus, promiscuousness, arranged marriage and seed trade became widely accepted as long as the Were population was ensured.

However, it didn't mean that the legend had been completely forgotten and no longer held any true value to it. In front of Tsuna was the most obvious testament to that legend.

"By the way, when are you planning to settle down, Tsuna-san?", Kawora inquired, "If you need any help, I'll gladly provide you with my assistance in your journey to the great love of your life. Who knows, maybe my little cub and yours will become best buddy?"

"Excuse me for being nosy, Tsuna-san, but I kinda found your single status strange. It's not rare for an omega nowadays to have multiple weres pursuing them for their hand in mating, so omega is likely to find their mate fast. For you to stay single til this age, are you by any chance …ehm…asexual?"

"No way. I want to find my soulmate, too", Tsuna quickly replied, his gaze becoming distant, "I wanna be like you guys, being all lovie dovie and mushy, going on dates, building a happy family, having kids and spending the rest of my life with the one I love. It's just…well…"

"Well?", Shinji urged Tsuna to continue.

"There is one little tiny problem."

"And it is…"

"It's…"

**BOOM !**

A loud explosion reverberated behind Tsuna and successfully interrupted his answer. Both Shinji and Kaworu shuddered at their seats and their newborn son, who was drifting between slumber and wakefulness, opened his eyes and started crying. Smoke slowly permeated from the door connecting the living room and the kitchen and sounds of clashing weapons could be heard. The brunette could only facepalm at his predicament.

"Actually, it is a big problem", the Vongola Boss rectified his previous statement and smiled brightly, "I'm gonna go outside and see what's happening. And it's advisable for you two not to leave this room. Oh, anything happens to the front part of your house, don't worry, the Vongola company will take full responsibility for it. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go and beat some sense into a few nutcases."

And he went out, leaving behind a dumbfounded couple who both felt it was wise to comply to the others' words.

The Nagisa family spent the next ten minutes listening to the concerto that was called "The scream", directed by the Great Maestro Tsuna, and pondering just how many people out there were chasing after the brunette's "delicious ass"- kindly quoted from the "Kufufufu" guy.

If only they knew the answer.

-o0o-

"All I want is a **peaceful** weekend and when I said a peaceful weekend, I mean no paperwork, no responsibilities, no Vongola, no suitors and most of all, **NO STALKERS**."

"But Tenth, I'm worried for you. What if…?"

"I am not a ten-year-old kid, Gokudera. I know more than enough to protect myself."

"Yeah right."

"Don't give me that "Yeah right" Reborn."

"Kufufufufu, don't cringe so much, my dear Tsunayoshi or you will soon have wrinkles on your delicious ass."

" Whether I cringe or not has nothing to do with my ass, Mukuro."

"Cringing is for herbivores. Don't make me bite you to death, omnibivore."

"Maa maa, I have an idea, Tsuna. How about you and I go to a baseball match? It will surely relieve your stress."

"What, how dare you flirt with Tenth in front of me, you baseball freak? Don't listen to him, Tenth. Let's go to this UMA convention."

"Join to my boxing club to the extreme, Sawada."

And a brawl quickly descended into the group of misfits and they were inside a car.

"**ENOUGH." **

On Tsuna's one word, the group ceased whatever they were doing, tonfa, trident, dynamites, swords, guns, swords, fists, legs,… wait, was that a tuna, hanging in midair. All eyes were directed at their boss, whose facial expression was hidden behind his bang, a pissed-off layer of flame slowly swirling around him, set off the alarm of everyone present.

Nevertheless, quickly as it came, the ominous aura dispersed, a bright-maybe too bright- smile blooming on Tsuna's face, which brought another shudder to his Guardians and his mentor. They were all aware of that smile too well, but they just never learned the lesson.

"Do you want to know something, everyone? After I stopped you from further destroying the Nagisa's house-not that there is much left, I called Joseph-san to bring my custom-ordered car here. I've never thought I would have to use it this quick, but well, knowing you guys, it should come as no surprise. So here's the story, because you guys were all so nice to take time and come to this middle-of-nowhere place to retrieve me, I'm gonna return the favor be driving you home."

At this point, everyone inside the car, except Tsuna, had their faces pale drastically.

"This car can run at the speed of a roller-coaster descending a slope, have bullet-proof windows, run on flame and do you know what the best part is? It is completely sword-proof, dynamite-proof, tonfa-proof, illusion-proof, gun-proof, boxing-proof, in other words, Vongola-Guardians-and-Reborn-proof?"

After that, Tsuna pressed a button and a wall of glass was erected between the driver seat and the passenger's.

"Oh, and you cannot use any flame now because I have just activated the Inside-flame-proof function in your chamber. So could you please tighten your seat belts because I'm gonna start driving very soon", completed with an angelic smile.

Panic soon ensued after Tsuna started the engine.

"No, Tenth, please, don't drive. I beg you. I'll do anything for you. Just don't drive."

"Maa maa, Tsuna, we can talk this over."

"Kufufufufu, just wait, Vongola, after this is over, I'll definitely have your ass on my lap and spank it and…". A tonfa was slammed into his face.

"Shut up perverted pineapple herbivore. And you, omnivore, I'll bite you to death after this."

Reborn also tried his best to get out of the car in his most composed Reborn-ish glory, only to find his effort was futile. Great, just great~! The last thing he wanted was to have his face, or his body, featured on the headline, or his epitaph, "The Greatest Hitman Reborn Killed in a Car Crash"

The Vongola Boss chuckled. "What do French say in this situation? Ah, _**bon voyage**_."

And the drive began. With scream and shout fading away with the car into the sunset. What a lovely view!

-o0o-

It was literally a drive to…eh from...whatever hell.

For a long time, Tsuna's horrid bordering catastrophic car driving skill had been renowned within the mafia. It was so bad, so terrible, so out-of-the world- it defied all laws of physics that ever existed- that Reborn technically gave up in trying to fix it because trying to fix it also meant either getting inside the car of doom or standing on the sideline to eventually find yourself running away from it.

How they managed to arrive at the Vongola Mansion in one piece was beyond the Guardians and Reborn.

Months later, they still had nightmares of crossroads, T-sections, bridges, cars dashing on two wheels. At one point during the drive of doom, Tsuna decided to take things to another level of the extreme- the sun Guardians was ganged up by everyone later- by driving the car under a freaking truck. After that, truck was also a frequent visitor in everyone's dream.

The car, unfortunately or fortunately, didn't survive after the ordeal. The wreckage finally found itself in a better hands of one of Tsuna's most obsessed suitors and the only one crazy enough to think Tsuna's driving skill was freak-marshmallow-king awesome.

Weeks later, Tsuna was still pondering whether he should add the truck-proof function to his new car to prevent it from suffering the tragic like many of its predecessor. What he wasn't aware that he only needed one function to keep the car alive, and that was Tsuna-driving-skill-proof.

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Eh... how lame!**

**Stay tune for next chapter!**


End file.
